The Imaginary Cure
by Diana-sama
Summary: Zelgadis is looking for his cure as always when he finds a woman with no memories but one name: Lina Inverse. But this woman has special powers... the power of imagination- the cure to his transformation. I changed it down to PG 'cause it's not so bad.
1. Imaginary Prologue

Diana-sama  
  
"Slayers: The Imaginary Cure"  
  
Dis: I don't own Slayers, unfortunately.  
  
Sum: Zelgadis POV, Zel/OC Zelgadis is off looking for his cure as usual when he finds a woman in the forest he's traveling through. When the woman wakes up, she remembers nothing except for one name: Lina Inverse. Zel agrees to take her to Lina, but on the way Zel finds out about certain powers this woman has that he might want to keep to himself... the power of the mind, the power of imagination- the cure to his transformation.  
  
----- Imaginary Prologue -----  
Zelgadis glared at the fire. He was alone again, and still searching for a cure to his hideous curse. After six months of traveling without anyone else to talk to or be with, he was actually feeling kind of lonely.  
Not a good sign. It meant he was becoming dependent on his friends.  
He sighed and lay against one of the giant trees of the Tanair Forest. Tanair City was supposedly a city that had sprung up from the destroyed remains of the last city of the Elves, and had magical books and resources that remained from the elves.  
He'd been wandering through the forest for two days now, and he was beginning to worry that he'd never find this city. He'd only heard that it lay somewhere hidden within this forest.  
A bit impulsive to go without more information.  
He sighed and gently rested his head against the bark of the tall tree, his body hidden between giant roots. Sleep... it was a difficult thing nowadays. He still had nightmares of Rezo putting the curse on him... damn that bastard.  
Zelgadis closed his eyes and slept in the embrace of a giant tree.  
The tree seemed to smile. It had been a long time since anyone had curled up between it's roots. Such a long time. There was that one girl, from so long ago, who had planted and cared for the tree. The tree remembered. It had been many, many years ago that she had been here in this forest, but the tree was not dead and thus did not understand death, as the girl must now be.  
But trees will be trees. ----- 


	2. Memories Long Past

Diana-sama  
  
"Slayers: The Imaginary Cure"  
  
Dis: I don't own Slayers, unfortunately.  
  
Sum: Zelgadis POV, Zel/OC Zelgadis is off looking for his cure as usual when he finds a woman in the forest he's traveling through. When the woman wakes up, she remembers nothing except for one name: Lina Inverse. Zel agrees to take her to Lina, but on the way Zel finds out about certain powers this woman has that he might want to keep to himself... the power of the mind, the power of imagination- the cure to his transformation.  
  
1: Memories Long Past -----  
Zelgadis awoke, early sunlight barely filtering in through the thick mass of leaves above him. He felt oddly warm, though he could see the charred remains of his fire before him. He vaguely remembered not having a blanket or pillow or anything of the sort, so why was he warm?  
He shifted his eyes to his right without moving his head, seeing giant roots. Those aren't warm.  
His eyes moved to the left. Not roots. A woman, with curly shoulder-length red hair wearing a plain but pretty red dress and a forest-green cloak. A leather circlet on her head held a small emerald on her forehead. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply, asleep. He noticed her skin was slightly green and her ears were pointed. She looked a bit short, but mature, and he noticed that her form was different than that of a human's.  
And she was sleeping next to him.  
His eyes bugged out as he really awoke and realized this thought. He hastily stood and moved away from the girl, confusion written clearly on his face. After a few minutes, he gently shook her shoulder to wake her.  
The woman's eyes fluttered open, the same beautiful green as the emerald perched on her forehead. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out and she looked slightly puzzled.  
"Who are you?" Zelgadis asked.  
She blinked at him and opened her mouth again, but nothing came out.  
"Are you mute?" he asked instead.  
She shook her head "no," then rubbed her throat and indicated drinking.  
"Water?"  
She nodded. He handed her one of his canteens. She drank a few gulps and then returned it to him gratefully.  
"Th-thank you," she said hoarsely, still rubbing her throat.  
"What's the matter with your voice?" Zelgadis asked, now that she could answer.  
She looked at him, still puzzled. "I have not spoken in a very long time, sir. Did you summon me here?"  
Now he was confused as well. "Summon? No... who are you?"  
The woman seemed to think about it. "I... don't remember, sir. I used to have a name. But that was a very long time ago, and the name is no longer mine. If you did not summon me, sir, then who did? Who brought me from a slumber laid by the gods?"  
"You were under a sleep spell sent from the GODS!?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"You don't have to call me sir," he said uncomfortably. "My name is Zelgadis."  
"It is nice to meet you, then, Zelgadis," she smiled. "I wish I could give you my name in return, but I don't remember mine."  
The girl turned and looked at the tree. "Was it you who brought me here, leaf-brother? Only a creature with great stores of power from a long time can awaken one put to sleep by the gods. Certainly a tree of your age could."  
Zelgadis stared at her. Was she actually talking to a tree??  
"Shree hhahhlwhen ffi aernae screetarlah," the tree spoke, it's leave rustling in a nonexistent wind as though speaking.  
The woman gently touched the roots of the tree and stood up, turning her attention back to Zelgadis. "I am sorry for thinking you to have awoken me from my sleep. Indeed, it was this tree, which remembers me. I don't remember the tree, but it's memory consists only of those who visit it, including you, Zelgadis. It has given me a name. In your language, it is the word scarlet."  
"The tree summoned you from the sleep of the gods and named you?"  
She nodded.  
"Just checking. Do you remember anything else?" Oh, damn, now I'm curious. I'll just drop her off at Tanair- if I ever find it!  
"Actually, yes. I remember a name."  
"But it's not yours."  
"No, it is not, Zelgadis. The name is Lina Inverse."  
"Lina-? You're serious?"  
"Yes, s- Zelgadis."  
"Well... I know her. She's a sorceress living in Sailoon with the princess."  
"Perhaps you could take me to this Lina Inverse, Zelgadis? Please?"  
"Y-yeah... er, okay. Well, actually, I'm king of looking for Tanair-"  
"Oh, my city? I can take you there, if that is where you wish to go, sir. I mean, Zelgadis."  
"Really!?"  
"Yes."  
I think today has been the weirdest day in my life. Even including the day I turned into a Chimera. "Lead the way." 


End file.
